U.S. patent application Publication No. 2003/0064350 teaches recommending at least one cosmetic to a person as a function of at least one item of information associated with said person and at least one item of local information, which may comprise, for example, data concerning air quality in the geographical region where the person is located.
Furthermore, numerous substances for moistening the skin are presently on sale, for example, in the form of creams for applying to the skin.